


Death By Cuddles

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: It was a real concern that he would cuddle you to death in his sleep. [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Death By Cuddles

No one would believe you if you told them how cuddly your usually stand off-ish, gloomy boyfriend was behind closed doors but, every day, as soon the door to your shared apartment closed he was wrapping you up in the tightest hug.

"Shinoooooo," you complained, even as you were smiling and laughing into his death grip from behind. “At least let me take my coat off!”

"I cannot," he stated into your neck only hugging you tighter. "I; missed you."

"You missed me?" You asked trying to turn your head to see him over your shoulder, grinning all the while. “We've been together in town for the past two hours.”

The insect tamer placed a kiss to your neck then. "It is; not the same."

Aburame's were extremely private people, PDA probably wasn't even in their dictionary, in public you maybe got your hand held for a few minutes at a time but that would be it, and you knew Shino enough not to press him for more lest it make him uncomfortable.

But as soon as it was just the two of you; you were surrounded by deep embraces, and long caresses, and kisses so loving they made your cheeks light up and your smile nearly split your face in two.

He was, somehow, even worse when the two of you were sleeping; you woke up in the middle of the night more often than not to him draped over, hugging you so tight you could barely breath.

But once you looked down at his peaceful resting face you could only grin at how adorable your boyfriend was.

So, you simply shifted to get some breathing room and hugged him back as you drifted off to sleep again.

It was a real concern that he would cuddle you to death in his sleep.

But wouldn't that be an amazing way to go?


End file.
